Colors Weave Into a Spire of Flame
by Psyga315
Summary: Humanity has been wiped clean off the face of the earth. Only two people live to tell the tale: Salem and Kirby. Now, they must wander the remnants of their world and attempt to fix it.


Brothers in arms, they stood ready to fight. The presence of the two otherworldy dragons, one bright and golden as the sun, the other black as death itself, intimidated most, especially after the dark dragon descended onto the battlefield and roared at the crowd. However, there were some that stood ready. Fox McCloud was one of those people as he pointed a gun right towards the face of the draconic, draconian gods.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Fox declared. He led a team of dozens. Some looked human, others looked like sentient animals. However, they all united for the same reason. It wasn't the reason that most of the others rallied behind though. Immortality or even reviving the dead wasn't in any of their heads when they banded together, though it _was_ the desire for some.

Instead, they realized how much they were like toys to these gods and wanted to show them that they exist as people, not as "experiments".

"Who has led you down this path?" The golden dragon, a long, serpent-like entity to contrast the dark dragon's quadrupedal lizard form with the head of a skull, asked them in a rather calming voice. Some laid down their weapons as soon as he spoke, though one was brave enough to come forth. A woman with fair blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She glared at the two gods.

Marth, the Hero King, understood her pain. This woman, Salem, had lost the love of her life so soon after he had saved her from the clutches of her cruel father, and when asking to have him be brought back, she was instead greeted with the curse of immortality. He clutched the Falchion in his hand. How _dare_ these gods tear two people apart so brutally? The dark dragon glared at his sword. He knew of its infamous dragon-slaying properties.

"Stow your fears! It's now or never!" Zelda, a girl who looked like she could pass for Salem's daughter, commanded some of the people in her army. They readied as one of her seconds-in-command, Pit, spoke up.

"We'll win this… I know we will!" As Pit said that, the armies all unloaded their firepower at the dragons.

Kirby was just one of the few people who went just because. Not because of justice or power or even beating up gods. Just… because. He looked to one of the Smash Brothers and noticed how he froze. He turned to Kirby.

"RUN!" Shulk shouted to Kirby. Kirby had a split second to process what he meant as he saw everything the armies threw at the gods…

Suddenly get compressed into a small, purple ball in the dark dragon's hands.

"Fools… Using my own gift to you against me? … Perish." The dragon then crushed the ball in his hands as it created a pillar of dark energy. Many of the people disappeared into this spire of annihilation. A few, like Link and Samus, tried to defend themselves against it, only to be vaporized as well.

One by one, everyone fell. Shields weren't enough to block it, as Zelda and Mewtwo discovered. No one could outrun it; a mistake Sonic and Pikachu took to their graves. Not even avoiding or hiding from it would do any good, as Bayonetta, the Inklings, and Snake demonstrated.

Kirby, in his desperation, tried to prove the gods wrong. He got onto the Warp Star and flew out of there. The pillar grew larger and larger, almost catching up to Kirby. It was soon on his tail. A few more inches and the Warp Star, his only means of escape, would be engulfed along with the rest…

He needed to go just a little more…

Just…

A…

Little…

 **BLINK!**

In a flash, Kirby was gone, just as the pillar caught up to him. Everyone else, however?

Gone.

Destroyed.

 _Erased_.

Only the gods and Salem remained.

"Do you understand the powers we possess now?" The dark dragon told her.

"… Just you wait, I'll come back with an army and-" As Salem spoke up, the dark dragon slammed his claw onto the ground and knocked her aside.

"You don't get it, do you? Humanity is _gone_. You are all that's left." The dark dragon said.

"… A shame that this beautiful experiment failed… But… we will learn from our mistakes, as should you." The light dragon faded away, just as the dark dragon chuckled. Rather than disappear like his brother, the dark dragon flew upwards to the moon, shattering a chunk of it. The resulting meteors from this destruction flew down to the earth and devastated what was left of it. Salem could do nothing but wail in despair.

* * *

The only thing that was left was desolated villages, now occupants to the dark dragon's creations: monsterish animals with bony masks and spikes jutting out of their bodies. Salem wandered the remnant of this world for quite some time, though as she entered the dark dragon's realm and decided to dive into the pool, hoping it would end her life…

She noticed something.

A shooting star. It was heading straight for her.

Her eyes widened as she saw someone riding on it: Kirby! She ran over to where the star would land and caught Kirby in her arms. The Warp Star exploded into sparkles of light as Kirby rustled about. She looked to Salem and smiled.

"Poyo!" He said to Salem. She smiled back.

There was still hope left after all.

* * *

[Author's Note: So this came about because I couldn't help but compare humanity's destruction in RWBY with the whole "everyone is blasted by a beam" scene in Smash Brothers Ultimate's story mode. And so, this crossover was made. Though I'm probably gonna wait until the game comes out to get more of an idea of how it goes, so this is more or less a teaser.]


End file.
